Who do you love Katara?
by MelonLord1218
Summary: Katara is in love with Aang but when Zuko saves her life will she decide to be with him? Years later she finds herself regretting an event from her past-could this event change the history of the Fire Nation's Royal Family?
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

It's been many years since Aang won the Great War between my father and the rest of the world. But he never knew, even though we were friends, how badly I wanted to be with his wife. Ever since the last Agni Kai between Azula and I there is no doubt in my mind that Katara and I are destined to be together. I don't care if ten years has passed, I need Katara. How can I be in love with the Avatar's woman?

I remember that Agni Kai, well as if it were yesterday; Azula was fighting her most dangerous game and I was determined to protect my almost woman. During these years Katara was conflicted between being with Aang and being with me. She chose Aang over me; simply because he is the Avatar and I was nothing more than the Fire Lord's son, the tainted blood of the Great War.

Azula had slipped into madness that day-her fighting was filled with rage. She would take aim with her lightening abilities but would miss as an off target arrow. Then I saw it-the bolt of electricity that could wipe out Katara. I remember pushing her out of the way and taking the hit into my body. The electric shocks filled my body and I felt lifeless protecting my angel. I recall the dizziness that lightening brings to the body and the jump start of the heart.

My vision was a blur-but I knew Katara had the courage to take my sister down. And once Azula was tied up in her shackles; Katara ran over to see if I was still alive, to see if I was still breathing. She used her water bending to revive me and my heart pounded out of my chest while she looked at me.

"Thank you for saving me, Katara," I said while regaining my thoughts. "Why did you do that for me Zuko? She could have killed you…I don't know what I have done if you died."

"Why do you care if I die Katara? At least you will be safe to return to Aang." "What if I don't want to return to Aang? What if I would rather stay here beside you Zuko?" "I would like that very much Katara, but you have chosen the Avatar over me." "What are you saying Zuko?"

"You must know Katara…I think I am falling in love with you" I remember saying this to her and being honest with her for the first time. I revisit this memory every day wondering where we went wrong. I go insane remembering what happened next.

"Zuko I…" she began to blush. "I feel the same way…accept Aang and I are-together." How can a woman be in love with two different men? I was young then and ignored what she said. I just wanted to be with her as much as I could. I forgot about Aang, forgot he was my friend, and forgot my loyalty towards him. His woman was about to become mine-I took her head in my hands and I kissed her. And she kissed me back with tears of rain-and this was the start of our secret relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Katara and I spent many evenings together after this incident. I knew she was Aang's woman by day, but she was my temptress at night. We would often take Appa and fly in the clouds and forget about our friends. Our relationship was a dream-and yet this whole time she would never admitted how I made her feel. She was "Aang's" woman; but I assumed she came to me to have a real man touch her and not a small Air bending preteen. Aang's a child in so many ways; I often wondered if Katara felt bad that he was the last air bender and dated him out of pity. I loved her day by day-and Aang the master of all the elements couldn't sense my betrayal. I knew being with his woman was wrong- and yet I didn't care as long as he never found out.

"Katara, do you love Aang?" I finally asked her once summer's eve. "Ummm Zuko we have been through this before. I love Aang with all my heart." "Then why are you here?" "Well I love you too Zuko," she blushed in confusion. "Katara I don't want to be your friend with benefits, I want to be your man. I want to hold you in ways Aang never will, I want you to be the next Princess of the Fire Nation." She just stared at me as if I had said something wrong. "Zuko, you and I can't be together. You know Aang is hell bent on bringing balance to the four nations. In Aang's world an earth bender marries only an earth bender. There are no exceptions or the world will go to hell according to Aang." "AANG'S A CHILD!"

I was filled with fire; the blue fire that created the Blue Spirit. I had to take Aang out; or just tell Aang the truth that Katara is cheating on him with me. Destroying Aang is the least of my concerns. I do care about the kid, but it's hard when he himself is a hypocrite. If two different benders can't be together-then how can an air bender and a water bender marry? In his world nothing makes sense.

Years passed and Katara and I met every night. How Aang never found out I do not know. One evening on the eve of my 20th birthday Aang came to me and asked the impossible of me. "Fire Lord Zuko, it has been three years since we won the Great War. I am so proud of how we achieved harmony in the world in such a short time. I must ask you to watch over Katara for me, for the next year. I have some spiritual training and mediation to do with Avatar Roku. It will take a year, and I was hoping she could move into the Fire Nation palace and live under your protection. There is no one on earth whom I trust more than you, Zuko." Aang had no idea that I was in love with Katara, that I was excited to have the next year with her beside me.

"Sure Avatar Aang, I would gladly watch Katara. She will be treated as a Fire Nation Princess." I said while lying through my teeth. I hated lying to Aang, I know betrayal is bitter and deceitful -but in order to stay with Katara I have had to lie to Aang for three years. "Is something wrong Zuko?" "No Aang nothing-not a thing why?" "Is there something you need to tell me?" "No, just that Katara is in good hands." "Very good then, I will see you in a year."

Aang left and said good bye to Katara quickly. "Katara, we finally have time to be together just you and me! Don't you think this is perfect? Aang is gone and I can have all of you to myself. I know he is my friend but with him around you don't realize your true feelings for me. I think Aang's absence will help you recognize your true feelings toward me Katara-you will see we were meant to be together."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Katara's POV

I shall never forget the day Prince Zuko saved my life. It feels like it was only yesterday but these past few years have changed me somehow. I remember the lightning bolt coming toward me in the corner of my eye. It was Azula's bolt aimed at my heart ready to strike me down. But Zuko, aww yes Prince Zuko pushed me out of the way and took the hit himself. I knew from that moment whom I truly loved-but being with Zuko was just not allowed. From that moment on I knew what true love is and I know Aang saved the world. But he didn't save my world; Prince Zuko did by taking that bolt of lightning into his body in my stead. It's as if loving Aang is a lie; I used to be so in love with Aang but as Zuko and I became friends I saw the type of Fire Lord and man he would become one day and I was drawn to him. He and I have been seeing each other for three years behind Aang's back and the truth is I want to let the Avatar go. Most women would call me insane for leaving the most powerful bender in the world for the Ex Fire Lord's son. But Zuko is the man who helped me find the Southern Raiders, and he's the only man I have made love with. And perhaps it sounds crazy to put on this continuous facade for Aang but something about me gives his life purpose. It's a lot of worldly pressure to be with him; I want to live in the Fire Palace and be under Zuko's wing. He is truly romantic and the worst part about this whole situation is that I am pregnant. Not only is it not Aang's; but once my belly starts to show people will talk. I am glad Aang is gone for a year; but I won't be able to hide this precious secret from him for much longer.

My first thoughts are to tell Zuko that I am carrying his child. I know that he will be so delighted to be a father. And I believe he would be a great father to any child. Aang is still a child in so many ways; but Zuko is a man. And I want this baby to have a real man in its life. I know Aang is young and wise. I just don't want someone that spiritually connected to raise my son or daughter. Zuko is the rightful father to my child. But Aang would be heartbroken that I cheated on him. Can one woman love two men at the same time? I really don't believe so. I do however; believe I loved them at different times for whatever reason. But I know Zuko is the one I want to be with. I just can't bring myself to tell him that I am pregnant that I am terrified of Aang's reaction. What if he goes into the Avatar state emotionally? It would be my fault just as much as Zuko's. With Aang being gone for a year he won't know that I cheated on him and perhaps we can have a non-bending family adopt our child.

I force myself out of bed; and make myself find Fire Lord Zuko. Aang has been gone for a month at this point. So I have plenty of time to give birth to this child. "Fire Lord Zuko, we need to talk."

"What is it Katara? Have you decided you want to be with me instead of the Avatar?" "Well…about that. You see I…" "I know Katara you love me and Aang I have heard it so many times it kills me." "No Zuko, I have decided to be with you. I realized that when you protected me from Azula; you did it out of love. And I shall never forget that; and the truth is Zuko I never made love to Aang; I only pretended to so you would back off. But now I am…" "Wait you never made love to Aang?" said Zuko looking surprised. "No, Zuko only to you and I realize now that I should have broken it with Aang from the beginning of our relationship. But now I am pregnant and I don't know what to do."

There was a long pause and Zuko stared at me like his entire world had shattered and started over all at once. "I'm a father? Katara, that's wonderful news." "Thank you Zuko. But Aang what will we do if he finds out." "We will just tell him we want to be together; but since he is gone for a year I am sure we can figure this whole endeavor out in that span of time. I am so excited that you are pregnant. You will make such a wonderful mother and you shall be Queen of the Fire Nation. I don't care what Aang says. I love you Katara, and if that means being enemies with the Avatar. So be it."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Katara's POV

Once again I found myself conflicted between doing what was right and discovering what was wrong. I need to tell Aang that I am pregnant; but surely he would kill Zuko and I could not bear that. I am hoping that he never finds out- the only way this is going to work is if Zuko sends me away somewhere. I need to ask him to send me away before the entire Fire Nation figures out this scandal. The palace is especially empty today and I can feel the roaring of the fire all around me. I gaze into the fire place and know that staying amongst the Fire Nation is a horrible idea. If I am going to move it needs to be soon. I head to Zuko's corridors and begin, "Zuko, it is time for me to move. I don't want your people to view you as a traitor to the Avatar- that is no way to spread harmony to the Four nations. I am asking that you send me away; the people of the Fire Nation will know it is your child. This will make you a traitor. Where shall I be moved to?"

Zuko looked at me and in his eyes he knew what I was saying had some truth to it. "Katara, I hear what you have to say. And I suppose sending you away would be for the best. I don't want gossip to get to the Avatar and being called a traitor is not what my throne needs. I will send you to my Uncle in Baa Sing Se. You can blend in with the earth benders until you give birth-I have a girlfriend there named Jin. Perhaps I can write her a letter explaining this whole situation; she would gladly be a nanny to our child or even adopt our baby. Would you be willing to go to Baa Sing Se?" Zuko asked with hesitation I know he is going to miss me but this is more important.

"Yes Zuko, I shall pack right away and leave for Baa Sing Se."

Zuko's POV

Oh great. I have to send Katara to Baa Sing Se. I wanted her to be here for a year so we could finally get to know each other without that goofy arrow tattooed child around. I know we are older but Aang will always be that small boy whom I hunted for years. I don't want to damage my friendship with him; even though the bond between me and his woman are unbreakable. I know sending Katara away is the only way to protect the world; even if it damages my own world.

I only hope Jin will be willing to take Katara under her wing and will accept our child into this world as her own. No one will ever know that Fire Nation royalty is headed to Baa Sing Se in the womb of a water bender.


End file.
